


yearning

by emilia_kaisa



Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [24]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, EurovisionSongChallenge, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: Moving back to Madrid has an endless list of pros.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Sergei Voronov
Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619623
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	yearning

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 'Mall' by Eugent Bushpepa (one of my fave Eurovision songs!)

Moving back to Madrid has an endless list of pros. Better weather, great food, his friends and family close, and language that doesn't set any traps on him.

Also, the distance to Moscow is much shorter now, which is truly and greatly appreciated after years of calculating time zones carefully and trying not to fall asleep during calls and long talks.

It’s a bit easier these days, not perfect, but something Javi got used to during the years of that relationship that has been developing and going through so much, strangers to training mates, to friends, until finally they discovered that the connection between them was only growing stronger, despite all of those years apart.

And they're still apart, physically, both of them having their own dreams to achieve and things to prove. It's something they're used to by now, but that feeling of yearning rooted deep inside them never really goes away, and when Javi puts his phone down after ending the call, he feels something spreading inside him, hot, burning longing, a bit of doubt as he wonders about the future.

But in the end, he's used to always missing something.

Maybe, one day, it’s going to change.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
